rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Vector Team
''Freelancer Unit: Vector Team ''was a 3-man sqaud comprised of 3 Project Freelancer Agents. It formed in responce of the two other Freelancer teams assigned to their most prominant mission together, Operation: Snowblind. While Trident Team was a carrier of two AI, each member of Vector Team carried their own individual AI. It's members consisted of Agent California, Agent Michigan, and Agent Louisiana. Freelancer Dossiers Agent California Agent California was the teams Heavy Weapons and Demolitions Specialist. His skills were primarily used for destroying key targets, acting as a distraction while his other two teammates slipped in undetected, or to lay down covering fire from an elevated position. His Overshields, made three times more durable than standard ones by his AI, Tau, made him even more deadly and the most durable member of the team. He tends to be kind and more of a listener, which is why he supported Louisiana being the leader of the team. Agent Michigan : summary goes here about said Agent. What skills they offer to the team, loosely discribed personality, AI/ Enhancement, ect. Agent Louisiana : summary goes here about said Agent. What skills they offer to the team, loosely discribed personality, AI/ Enhancement, ect. Mission Files Operation: Snowblind : summary of Vector's progress in the mission will be added as the rp progresses. Talk: Vector News : The following is NOT considered informational data about Vector team. This area is reserved for bringing up discusions and planning with the authors of Vector team. '10.23.11' Vector Team is created. DriftingFable(Louis) here. Vector Team is born. I've also made a sample team emblem as best as I could. I think it looks pretty awesome but feel free to approve or disappove of my tastes. We also need to decide which Agent among us will be considered Team Leader as far as the story goes. I'd put Louis forward but I don't think Mich and Cal will be able to retain mental sanity under Louis's command (or should we do it anyway for hilarity's sake ;] ?). The page is still in the works, but I can't progress too much further on the page till we decide on our leader. Sound off in the comments below. Fable, out. IIICypherIII responding. I think you did a great job with the emblem (better than Dempsey or I could). In case for the team leader, I don't really think California would fit the profile. Now I'd agree for the hilarity of Louis being in command. I love random hilarity! :D -IIICypherIII out. '10.29.11' Louis assumes command of Vector Team. Fable here, been about a week, nothing out of Demp. Untill he wants to voice an objection eventually, I'm listing Louis as Team leader for the time being. And now Louis shall enforce mandatory campfire stories in the baracks. I kid. Fable, out. Purple dempsey 222 responding: Can Michigan be Second in Command?-Purple dempsey 222 out Incoming Transmission from IIICypherIII: It would be kind of obvious that Michigan is second-in-command, considering that I wrote that California was the last to join the team. Fable: Well with that logic, might as well. Mich is Louis's second now. '10.30.11 '''Story links ''I think any stories made about Vector Team or Vector Team members should have a link on this page. -Purple dempsey 222 out. Fable: Hmmmm are you refering to missions other than Snowblind? Either way, it will probably go under Mission Files with its own neat summary. Pd 222: No, I mean stories that are made by the authors, but are not part of the episodes. Pd222 out Fable: Ah perhaps so, depends on how notable it is to Vector team as a whole. If a story favors or is from a certain point of view of a single member, it might make more sense to link it to that character rather than the Vector Team Page. Well get to that bridge when we cross it, unless a there is a Vector team story out there already. Cypher: I was actually thinking of making a story about Vector team and their first mission together. I'm still trying to go through revisions to make it seem believable while still owing up to each characters unique personalities and attributes. As you can guess, the most trouble I'm having is with Louis. Fable: Ah I see, well feel free to pm what you have or your difficulties in general with Louis, I know he's a hard character to write about. Trivia *Vector team is the only one out of the three uniquely made teams where each agent held their own AI. Trident only had two and Trinity shares one. Category: The Freelancer Chronicles